gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 5 Newsletter
This is the newsletter of my Super Smash Bros. 5 project I've been working on for quite a while. Once I am completely done with this project, this newsletter will be deleted and all information can be found on the project's page. 'Playable Characters' 'Returning Characters' *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Bowser jr. *Rosalina & Luma *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon-Link *Young Link *Samus Aran *Zero Suit Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Meta-Knight *King Dedede *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Pichu *Lucario *Charizard *Greninja *Ness *Captain Falcon *Ice Climbers *Mr. Game & Watch *Marth *Roy *Ike *Robin *Lucina *Pit *Palutena *Dark Pit *Wario *Olimar *R.O.B. *Little Mac *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Shulk *Duck Hunt *Sonic *Snake *Mega Man *Pac-Man *Mii Gunner *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Brawler 'Newcomers' *Waluigi *Tanooki Mario *Cat Peach *Captain Toad *Geno *Cranky Kong *King K. Rool *Donkey Kong jr. *Tetra *Phantom Zelda *Ganon (in his pig form, not human) *Lana *Midna & Wolf-Link *Ghirahim *Fi *Skull Kid *Tingle *Ridley *Baby Mario *Prince Fluff *Krystal *Red *Treecko, Grovyle & Sceptile *Keldeo *Kirlia & Gardevoir / Gallade *Masked Man *Alph *Monita (from Nintendo Land) *Inkling *Henry Flaming *Isaac *Chorus Kid *Tempo *Dr. Wright *Saki Amamiya *Starfy *Fossil Fighters *Wonder-Red *Professor Layton *Ray *Takamaru *Dr. Eggman *Mega Man X *Lloyd *Sora *Black Mage *Rayman *Shovel Knight *Banjo-Kazooie 'Alternate Characters' An alternate character is a character with voices and announcement and everything but is just an alternate costume of another character. Like the Koopalings for Bowser jr. *Dr. Mario (Mario) *Daisy (Peach) *Dry Bowser (Bowser) *Larry (Bowser jr.) *Roy (Bowser jr.) *Wendy (Bowser jr.) *Morton (Bowser jr.) *Iggy (Bowser jr.) *Lemmy (Bowser jr.) *Ludwig (Bowser jr.) *Boom-Boom (Bowser jr.) *Pom-Pom (Bowser jr.) *Captain Toadette (Captain Toad) *Dixie Kong (Diddy Kong) *Ilya (Zelda) *Marin (Zelda) *Twili Midna (Zelda) *Impa (Sheik) *Demise (Ganondorf) *Cia (Lana) *Dark Samus (Samus Aran) *Galacta Knight (Meta-Knight) *Plusle (Pichu) *Minun (Pichu) *Pachirisu (Pichu) *Emolga (Pichu) *Dedenne (Pichu) *Dragonite (Charizard) *Garchomp (Charizard) *Hydreigon (Charizard) *Leaf (Red) *Ethan (Red) *Lyra (Red) *Brendan (Red) *May (Red) *Lucas (Red) *Dawn (Red) *Hilbert (Red) *Hilda (Red) *Nate (Red) *Rosa (Red) *Calem (Red) *Serena (Red) *Ninten (Ness) *Lucas (Ness) *Travis (Ness) *Blood Falcon (Captain Falcon) *Black Shadow (Captain Falcon) *Jody Summers (Captain Falcon) *Ike (Chrom) *Louie (Olimar) *The President (Olimar) *Brittany (Alph) *Charlie (Alph) *Matthew (Isaac) *Felix (Isaac) *Tails (Sonic) *Knuckles (Sonic) *Amy Rose (Sonic) *Shadow (Sonic) *Metal Sonic (Sonic) *Espio (Sonic) *Blaze (Sonic) *Silver (Sonic) *Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man X) *Mega Man Star Force (Mega Man X) *Mega Man.EXE (Mega Man X) *Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Pac-Man jr. (Pac-Man) *Kratos Aurion (Lloyd) *Zelos (Lloyd) *Yggdrassil (Lloyd) *Emil Castagnier (Lloyd) *Asbel Lhant (Lloyd) *Luke von Fabre (Lloyd) *Kor Meteor (Lloyd) *Leon Magnus (Lloyd) *Caius Qualls (Lloyd) *Kyle Dunamis (Lloyd) *Yuri Lowell (Lloyd) 'Stages' 'Returning Stages' *Princess Peach's Castle *Mushroom Kingdom II *Delfino Plaza *Mario Circuit (SSB4) *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) *Gamer *Kongo Jungle *Donkey Kong *Jungle Hijinxs *Hyrule Castle *Temple *Bridge of Eldin *Spirit Train *Brinstar *Frigate Orpheon *Green Greens *Dreamland *Corneria *Orbital Gate Assault *Mute City *Saffron City *Prism Tower *Kalos Pokémon League *Onett *Magicant *Arena Ferox *Palutena's Temple *Garden of Hope *Town and City *Boxing Ring (WiiU version) *Wrecking Crew *Pilotwings *Living Room *Green Hill Zone *Shadow Moses Island 'New Stages' *Comet Observatory *Treacherous Mansion *Bowser's Castle *Mario Kart *Mario Sports Club *Plucky Pass *Donkey Konga *Clock Town *The Great Sea *Hyrule Fields *City Trial *Hoenn Tour *Distortion Dimension *Giant Chasm *Pokétopia *Distant Spring *Ice Climber *Excitebike Arena *Nintendo 3DS *Destiny Islands *Overworld 'Items' 'Poké Ball Pokémon' Pokémon appearing from Poké Balls now have a very slight chance of being shiny. Plus, some Pokémon sometimes mega-evolve, too. These mega-evolved Pokémon are stronger and have a different move they use. 'Returning Pokémon' *Blastoise *Goldeen *Snorlax *Electrode *Staryu *Mew *Chikorita *Togepi *Bellossom *Wobbuffet *Entei *Suicune *Lugia *Celebi *Gulpin *Metagross *Deoxys *Bonsly *Munchlax *Abomasnow *Palkia *Darkrai *Victini *Oshawott *Zoroark *Meloetta *Genesect *Chespin *Fennekin *Spewpa *Gogoat *Xerneas New Pokémon *Slowbro *Abra *Magneton *Hitmonlee *Graveler *Heracross *Delibird *Ampharos *Ariados *Ludicolo *Jirachi *Ninjask (Shedinja) *Manectric *Torkoal *Castform *Glalie *Dialga *Shaymin *Snivy *Pignite *Audino *Minccino *Reuniclus *Joltik *Meowstic *Zygarde *Diancie *Hoopa *Volcanion 'Mega-Pokémon' *Mega-Blastoise *Mega-Ampharos *Mega-Heracross *Mega-Manectric *Mega-Abomasnow *Mega-Slowbro *Mega-Glalie *Mega-Metagross *Mega-Audino *Mega-Diancie 'Assist Trophies' 'Returning Assist Trophies' *Andross *Ashley *Barbara *Chain Chomp *Color TV-Game 15 *Devil *Dillon *Dr. Kawashima *Ghosts *Hammer Bro. *Helirin *Infantry and Tanks *Isabelle *Jeff *Jill *Kat & Ana *Knuckle Joe *Lakitu *Lyn *Magnus *Metroid *Mother Brain *Mr. Resetti *Nightmare *Nintendogs *Phosphora *Riki *Sablé Prince *Samurai Goroh *Sheriff *Starman Category:Newsletters Category:Golden8King